


The Lindworm

by ZsforSs



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Also Thrass flirts with everyone, Always do EXACTLY what the witch says, Canon Typical Violence, Eli's gonna flirt with that Giant Snake-Dragon, Fairy Tale Curses, I mean fairytale canon, M/M, Mild Xenophilia, Naked Cuddling, No one dies though, Nonbinary Thrawn, Nudity, Transformation, Yet Another Fairytale AU, really violent but no details, so like, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs
Summary: But as Prince Thrass reached the crossroads leading out of the kingdom his way was blocked by a massive white Lindworm.“A bride for me before a bride for you.” the creature hissed.“Yes, yes.” Thrass soothed. “But um, why?”The worm lowered it's great head and glared at him with red glowing eyes- not unlike his own. “Ask our mother.” it hissed.The prince nodded, and went to do exactly that.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 28
Kudos: 76





	The Lindworm

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is probably the most obscure fairytale I've done yet. If you're unfamiliar I recommend you give it a look.

Once upon a time there lived a king and queen. They were good rulers and were very happy together for they were deeply in love.

But while both deeply desired children they did not have any. And after many years of trying it seemed they never would.

They were mostly happy anyway. Though now and then the Queen would take long walks out into the countryside so she could be melancholy in private.

One day on one of these walks something quite extraordinary happened.

The Queen had paused by a large tree and sighed to herself when a kindly voice said “What are you sighing so sadly about my dear?

The Queen looked down and jumped in shock- right beside her stood a tiny old woman with kind sparkling eyes. The Queen was no fool, so she knew this strange woman was likely a witch and it was always wise to be polite to witches.

“I am sorry if I disturbed you,” the Queen began, and then she explained that she and her husband desperately wished for a child but could have none.

“Well now dearie I can help with that!” The witch said. “When you return home find a large goblet- one with two handles like ears- and set it upside-down in the northwest corner of your gardens. Tomorrow morning you will find two roses growing under the cup. The white flower will grant you a girl-child and the red a boy. You must pick one only and eat it on the spot. Whatever you do, do not eat both.”

The Queen thanked the woman profusely and tried to give her some of the jewelry she wore, but the old woman refused.

The Queen went home and did exactly as the witch instructed and the next morning when she went out to check under the cup she found a pair of perfect rose blossoms, one white and one red.

She plucked them both and stood there frozen in indecision.

Boy or girl? Boy or girl? She knew her husband's advisers were pushing for them to find a male heir, but he also knew neither she or her husband much cared. A baby was a baby.

Finally afraid she had taken too long and completely forgetting the witch's warning the Queen ate both roses, first the white and then the red.

Not long after the Queen fell pregnant and soon enough it came time for the birth.

It was a poorly timed affair, the King and most of the court was out on a hunting trip, leaving the Queen alone with her ladies in waiting.

When her waters broke her attendants had scattered, off to find the midwife, and the steward, and send a message to the King, leaving the Queen alone as her labor progressed.

Before anyone else had come back the Queen cried out in agony and doubled over. When the pain had passed she'd given birth to a long white serpent. The creature hissed at her and then slithered off the bed, disappearing out her balcony door.

Before the Queen could think on what had just happened, the midwife and her attendants returned- as did her contractions.

Nearly an hour later she gave birth to a second baby- this one a beautiful little boy with her dark hair and her husband's handsome blue skin.

They named their son Thrass and the Queen didn't tell anyone about the other creature she had birthed. It was likely a hallucination she reasoned, brought on by the pain of labor... After all the serpent had never turned up again.

* * *

Prince Thrass grew to be a fine young man, handsome and witty with a winning smile. He was smart too, and canny in the craft of statesmanship. His parents were very proud and adored him utterly.

Eventually it grew time for Prince Thrass to consider marriage so he was sent on a 'diplomatic trip' to the neighboring kingdoms to meet their princes and princesses to see if any appealed to him.

But as he reached the crossroads leading out of the kingdom his way was blocked by a massive white Lindworm.

“ _A bride for me before a bride for you.”_ the creature hissed.

Annoyed but not done trying Prince Thrass turned around and headed for another route out of the kingdom. The Lindworm appeared there as well, this time roaring in Thrass' face and frightening his horse into bolting.

Thrass got his horse under control, and considered... There was another road out of the kingdom, but...He got off his horse so he could lead the jittery creature back to the Lindworm.

The serpent snarled at him, and spat again. _“A bride for me before a bride for you.”_

“Yes, yes.” Thrass soothed. “But um, why?”

The worm lowered it's great head and glared at him with red glowing eyes- not unlike his own. “Ask our mother.” it hissed.

The prince nodded, and went to do exactly that.

* * *

“So you gave birth to a giant snake-dragon and just, pretended it didn't happen?” Thrass asked, quite rudely but he was more than a little shocked by his mother's confession.

“Here now!” his mother said sharply. “Have you ever given birth?”

“No.”

“Then you've no place to be judging me about it!”

“Sorry Mother.”

She sighed and looked from her son to her husband. “What are we to do?” she asked.

“This is preposterous!” the King said.

“I mean,” Thrass countered. “Mother said they were born first, as the eldest they _should_ be wed first. And they didn't seem inclined to discuss the matter rationally.” Thrass added.

His father sighed, “Well then we had best find them a princess.”

* * *

The King wrote to one of the neighboring kingdoms requesting they send their princess to marry his 'firstborn.' Thrass hated the deception, but his father had already sent the letter by the time he learned of it.

A few days later the poor girl arrived along with her retinue. Thrass refused to greet her, he would not pretend to be what he was not.

The very next day a ceremony was arranged. The poor princess was clearly confused by the rush but not half as confused as she was when a great bloody snake came slithering up beside her at the altar. (They had set up the ceremony outside for obvious reasons.)

She didn't have to worry long though, for as the priest asked if the Lindworm would take the princess' hand in marriage the creature wheeled on the bride and glared at the poor princess.

“No,” The Lindworm announced. “Get out of my sight or I'll eat you.”

The princess didn't need to be told twice. She ran screaming from the altar and didn't stop until she had got her horse from the stables.

The last Thrass saw of her was her riding away _bareback_ as fast as possible, her entourage trailing out behind her all trying to catch up to their lady.

It was quite amusing if Thrass was honest- though the enraged Lindworm tossing chairs and the altar about was less fun.

After a little property destruction the Lindworm turned on their parents and snarled “Find a _better_ one!” before vanishing amid the chaos. This was an impressive feat considering the creature had caused most of said chaos.

The next morning, while his father wrote their neighbors an apology and attempted to find _another_ princess, Thrass stepped out into the gardens. He was on a mission.

“Now,” he said aloud to himself. “If I was a giant snake monster where would I live?”

For the Lindworm _must_ live near. They hadn't told the creature when the wedding would be, the Lindworm had just shown up.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of muffled laughter.

He followed the sound behind the nearest rosebush and found the gardener's youngest son, a lad only a few years younger than Thrass.

“Sorry my lord,” the lad said. “I meant no disrespect. But I know where the Lindworm is staying if that's what you're looking for.”

“Please,” Prince Thrass said. “Take me there.”

The lad lead the Prince all the way across the castle grounds to the carefully curated forest space they maintained in the far south corner.

“It's my job to make sure the trees here are healthy.” The lad- Eli, Thrass recalled, his name was Eli- said. “So I found them a few days ago on my check of the area.”

“And you didn't tell anyone?”

“They aren't hurting anything,” Eli countered. “And they've the same right to be here that _you_ do.”

“Fair enough,” Thrass said.

The Lindworm was coiled up like an enormous pile of rope in a meadow amid the trees. As they approached a head appeared from the coils.

“Eli,” the Lindworm said.

It knew his name?

“Good mornin'” Eli said.

Then the Lindworm caught sight of him.

“What do you want?” the creature asked, and lowered it's head in a sulk.

Thrass _did not_ laugh at the sight of a giant snake pouting like a toddler. But it was a close thing.

“I wanted to ask you some questions about what you're looking for in a bride,” he said. “And well, I'd just like to speak with you in general.”

“Why?”

“You're my _twin_.” Thrass said simply. “We ought to be _close_ , but I'll settle for now with being friendly.”

The Lindworm considered that for a long time, finally they nodded. “Alright.”

Eli took this as a sign to give them some privacy and went about the clearing checking the trees to make sure they were well.

“So, what are you looking for in a bride?” Thrass asked.

“I don't like that type,” the Lindworm said. “I want the other type.”

That was frustratingly vague. Thrass noticed as they talked the Lindworm was watching Eli at his work instead of looking at him... Interesting.

“Can you... give me an example of the type you mean?”

“Eli.” The Lindworm said immediately. “You.”

“Do you- do you mean male?” Thrass asked. He and Eli were similar in little else. “You like men not women.”

“Yes.”

“You ought to have said you wanted a _bridegroom_ then.” Thrass told his twin.

“Why are there two different words for the same thing?” the creature asked.

Thrass considered, before deciding it wasn't worth the effort to explain. Instead he asked something else he'd been wondering about.

“Forgive me, it is difficult to tell,” he said. “Are you male or female?”

“I'm a Lindworm.”

“Yes but-” the creature just _looked_ at him. “Never mind.”

“Do you have a name I can call you?” he tried instead.

“Thrawn.”

Thrass smiled. “Alright Thrawn, what else are you looking for in a husband?”

Thrawn thought for some time. His eyes drifted over the treeline to where Eli was working.

“I am in the prime of my life.” The Lindworm said at last. “So too should my husband be.”

Thrass nodded. Someone near their age. So far nothing outrageous at all.

Thrawn kept speaking. “Only one other thing.” he hissed. “I do not expect them to love me, but they must be _honest_ with me.”

Thrass nodded, noting his twin had said nothing of marrying royalty... and getting an inkling of a plan.

* * *

When he told his father of Thrawn's requirements the man just sighed, “Well why didn't they say so sooner?”

He then pulled out his maps and had his advisers brought in to consult before sending off another letter- this time to a kingdom _very_ far away- asking if they would send their prince to marry 'my firstborn.'

While they waited for the letter to be delivered, and then for a reply- Thrass took to going down to visit his serpentine sibling whenever he could. He had also seen his mother visiting more than once. He had never joined her on her visits. He imagined the pair of them had a lot to talk about.

His own visits were informative and frankly _delightful._

Thrawn had only the most basic idea of how society worked and would most often respond to Thrass' explanations of complicated political issues with “That's stupid.”. That always made Thrass grin, because more often than not Thrawn was right.

The gardener's son Eli was also often there, usually working but sometimes not.

Eli was remarkably good company as well, Thrass was somewhat embarrassed that he'd never bothered to speak with him before this. Eli didn't mind of course, but Thrass considered all the other nameless faces he saw over his day- and resolved to put names to as many as he could.

“I heard we're expecting a visitor soon,” Eli said one day. His work was done for the day and so the three of them were lounging in the woods. Well, to be more accurate, Thrawn was _basking_. Thrass had found a nice tree to lean against- but Eli, either foolhardy or very sure of his welcome had reclined against the Lindworm's tail. Thrawn had- so far- not dislodged him.

“Yes,” Thrass said. “We received word the Kingdom of Scarif has agreed to send Prince Ronan to be married.”

The Lindworm said nothing but seemed deep in thought.

Eli had another question though, “What do you know about him?”

“Very little I'm afraid,” Thrass admitted. “We've never met, but I've heard he's very handsome, with wavy blond hair and sparkling blue eyes.”

“Doesn't sound handsome to me.” Thrawn grumbled.

Eli laughed. “You just don't like anyone!” he said, grinning at the Lindworm.

Thrawn humphed, but said nothing else.

* * *

Prince Ronan was still a few days away, but Prince Thrass suspected this marriage would go no better than the first. So, after a late night conversation with his mother he woke early one morning and went to saddle his horse.

He led his horse to the grove where the Lindworm was staying. It did not like that at all but Thrass urged it on. As he'd expected, Eli was there tending to the trees, and speaking with Thrawn.

“Eli,” Thrass said as he coaxed his horse to the edge of the clearing. “Can you ride?”

“Uhhh... Kinda?”

Good enough. “Right on the horse then. You and I are going on a trip. I need your help with something.”

Eli looked apprehensive but shrugged and went to get on Thrass' horse.

His twin on the other hand was clearly angry. “Where are you going?”

“Out to the woods just east of the castle.” Thrass told them. “I've an important errand I need Eli's help with. We'll be back by nightfall, or earlier if we're lucky.”

The Lindworm grumbled but seemed to accept this.

Eli had mounted the horse while they spoke. He seemed alright in the saddle but better safe than sorry- Thrass hopped up to sit behind Eli, sliding close so Eli's back was pressed to his chest. He had to slide his hands across Eli's waist to grab the reins. His twin was looking decidedly murderous, so Thrass quickly urged his horse away before he could get eaten.

Of course the Lindworm could have followed him- but they did not, and soon he and Eli were off the castle grounds and on their way.

“Um,” Eli said. “Where are we going?”

“To the woods east of here, as I said.”

“Why though?” Eli asked.

Thrass smiled, “We're looking for a witch.”

“What?”

Thrass spent the rest of the ride telling Eli the story of his, and his twin's birth as he had learned it from his mother.

* * *

“So we're trying to find that witch again.” Eli said as they dismounted. No one had known how the King and Queen had come by their monstrous firstborn but hearing the Lindworm had been cursed at birth made sense. “Why?”

“I want to see if there's some way to un-curse my twin.” the prince explained. “If anyone will know it's this witch.”

Eli nodded, of course the Prince wanted to help, but... “And I'm just here to keep you company?”

Prince Thrass smiled. “I thought it would be a good idea for you to be here, because if my twin doesn't approve of Prince Ronan- and I suspect they won't- I'm going to suggest _you_ marry them.”

“WHAT?”

“You like them well enough don't you? And it's not like there are many other people willing to befriend a giant snake.”

Eli flushed. “Well yes, but I'm not- I'm just a gardener!”

Thrass smirked. “Did you see how upset they were when I sat behind you?”

Eli's blush grew worse. He had seen. He'd thought he was imagining it.

But apparently not. Apparently the Lindworm _had_ looked jealous that Thrass was sitting so close to him.

Eli sighed and leaned back against a nearby tree.

“What's wrong dearie?” said a tiny old woman who had materialized beside him.

Eli jumped, but Thrass seemed to have been expecting this. “We are trying to save my twin, good lady, from some curse that befell them at birth.”

The little witch eyed him thoughtfully. “Ah yes, all that Lindworm nonsense.” she sighed. “Well dears I can help you, but you must do _exactly as I say._ ”

* * *

Prince Ronan was indeed handsome, tall and blond with blue eyes that glittering vacantly. He wore the finest embroidered suits and always has a long elegant cape on.

Eli hated him.

Prince Thrass didn't like him either, telling Eli in private that Ronan was a vapid lummox.

And when the Lindworm slithered up to stand beside him at the altar Ronan looked at his new spouse for an extremely long time, before opening his mouth and snipping “You couldn't even dress up? It's only our wedding.”

Thrawn, in one smooth sinuous curl of their tail, picked Prince Ronan up and threw him in the duck pond.

Then, perhaps to make themselves feel better they picked up the altar and chucked that into the duck pond as well.

Thrass gave him a pointed look as he went to keep Prince Ronan from drowning.

Eli knew what he was getting at, so he left the rest of the castle to fish Prince Ronan from the pond and instead followed the sulking Lindworm back to the grove where they were staying.

“What do you want?” the giant creature said sullenly.

Eli patted the tip of their long face in what he hoped as a comforting way.

“Thrass and I have been talking,” Eli began and watched the creature's eyes narrow dangerously. “Neither of us thought you'd get on with Ronan, so we were wondering...” He took a deep breath. “...If you wanted to marry me?”

Thrawn just looked at him for a long moment, then Eli's legs were knocked out from under him by the Lindworm's tail. He half thought he would end up in the duck pond but the Lindworm's tail held him tight- keeping him atop the creature's scaly back instead of dumping him in the dirt. The creature loomed over him, regarding him with serious red eyes that were not too dissimilar to Thrass'

“Do you love me?” The Lindworm asked.

“I don't know,” Eli said. “We've only just met. I like you though, and would marry you if you want me to.”

“I do.”

* * *

The wedding went ahead the next day. Prince Ronan hadn't even left yet, and sat sulking in the audience as for the third time the Lindworm came to stand beside their intended at the altar.

This time nothing happened, not that Eli noticed anyway. He was admittedly very nervous, and almost missed his cue to say 'I do.'

But he didn't and he said it just when he should and then he was married.

The feast afterwards went by in a blur- Eli couldn't remember much of anything, not who spoke or what he ate...

Far too soon the banquet was over and he was led away to his new dressing room to prepare for the wedding night.

Thrass was in the room waiting for him.

“If my new spouse knew you were here you'd likely get eaten,” Eli said as he stepped behind a dressing screen to don all ten of the snow white shifts the witch had told them to prepare.

Thrass waved a hand idly. “If this works then they're welcome to try.”

“Is everything ready?” Eli asked. Three shifts in he was still having no problem pulling them on, but these were made of the finest fabric Eli had ever seen. It definitely didn't feel like he was wearing three layers.

“Yes,” Thrass told him. “The lye, the milk, … the whips.”

Eli winced. “How many whips is 'as many as a boy can carry'?” he asked.

That part of the witch's instructions had made him balk. The shifts and skins were weird yes, but made a kind of sense. The whips though...

“ _And then you must take the whips, dip them in lye and whip him soundly.”_

“ _Why?” Eli had asked in shock._ “ _I'm sorry,” he said immediately. The witch had offered to help them when she didn't have to. “It's just that- beating someone with lye covered whips sounds awful.”_

_The witch hadn't been mad at least. Instead she had smiled and taken Eli's face in her withered hands._

“ _Gentle Soul,” she said. “The Lindworm has never been human, though they ought to have been. If you wish them to be human now you must whip the worm out of them, lest you get something that only looks human but is still a beast. Do you understand?”_

“Ten.” Thrass said. “I... had the smallest boy I could find fetch them.”

Ten was still a _lot._ ...Speaking of a lot. While he wasn't uncomfortable all these shifts were making him a bit... puffy.

“How do I look?” Eli asked. He stepped out wearing all ten shifts and watched Thrass' face go carefully blank.

“Lovely.” Thrass said- and then started laughing. “You're a beautiful marshmallow.”

“Oh shut up!” Eli snapped. He was blushing now and crossed his arms.

Thrass held up his hands and suppressed his laughter. “I am sorry Eli. You are a handsome young man and not even your decision to wear ten shifts on your wedding night will change that.”

“ _I didn't decide to-”_ Eli sighed.

“ _I know._ ” Thrass said, and then he reached out and hugged Eli tight. “Thank you for doing this.”

“Don't thank me _now,_ ” Eli pointed out. “It hasn't worked yet.”

Finally, not feeling very brave at all, he strode into the marriage chamber with his chin up.

There was a bed- a massive bed- and the two large tubs. One full of lye and the other milk. And there, in a neat row beside the lye were the whips.

He did not have long to think on those though, for the far door opened and in slithered the Lindworm.

The creature loomed over him, feeling much larger in this room than they ever had outside. Thrawn's long tail coiled around behind Eli, cutting him off from the door.

“Dearest husband,” Thrawn said. “Shed your shift.”

“Gladly,” Eli said. “If you will shed your skin.”

The Lindworm hissed angrily but did as Eli asked, squirming and writhing until a long snakeskin lay on the floor. Eli took off his first shift and tossed it atop the snakeskin.

The Lindworm coiled tighter around him, and a long forked tongue lapped at the soft skin under his ear. “Sssssweetest husband.” Thrawn crooned. “Shed your shift.”

Eli took a deep breath. “Gladly, if you will shed your skin.”

This went on and on, and with each shed skin it seemed to Eli the Lindworm shrank a little.

When the last skin and shift lay together on the floor the Lindworm looked like little more than a long length of strange bluish purple muscle. They were still larger than Eli but not by nearly so much.

Steeling himself as best he could Eli took up the first whip, dipped it in the lye, and set to whipping the Lindworm.

The worst part was that Thrawn never resisted. The massive creature lay there at his feet and _let_ Eli hit them. Eli was crying by the time he picked up the second whip, and though at first the creature had made no noise, as Eli continued the Lindworm began to cry and mewl pitifully.

Again though, Thrawn didn't try to stop him.

When the ninth whip fell from his fingers he paused and drew a deep shaking breath. Looking at the bloody sobbing mess of muscles on the floor, Eli made a decision. He kicked the last whip under the bed, scooped up as much of the Lindworm as he could, and hauled the creature and himself into the tub of milk.

He washed the Lindworm's wounds thoroughly. Once he'd cleaned the serpent he gathered them up again and collapsed back onto the bed, pulling Thrawn up onto the bed with him. He was exhausted, as surely the Lindworm was too. Eli pulled a sheet over them both and held his new spouse close. This was not at all how he had envisioned his wedding night.

* * *

Eli woke early the next morning to find the most beautiful person he had ever seen laying atop him, chest to chest.

“Thrawn?” he asked tentatively. They looked very much like Prince Thrass just, more muscular and with longer hair. Their mane of black hair fell down to the small of their back.

“Yes.” Thrawn said. Their voice was still deep, but not booming anymore.

“I'm sorry,” Eli said. “About last night. I didn't-”

He was cut off by Thrawn pressing their face into his neck and nuzzling him. He swore he felt a tongue lap at the hollow of his throat. Which was... Very unfair.

“It hurts to be remade,” Thrawn said into his skin, before pulling back to look Eli in the eyes. “I am glad it was you who did it and not someone who would take pleasure in hurting me.”

Eli nodded in relief and kissed Thrawn gently.

Thrawn made a small delighted sound as their lips met, and when Eli pulled away they chased Eli's mouth to press a few more kisses to it.

Thrawn had never kissed anyone before, Eli realized. It was sorely tempting to pull away the sheets wrapped around them and find out what else Thrawn was new to... but...

“We should probably get up and go let everyone know you're changed.”

“Why?” Thrawn said and flopped down dramatically to lay with one cheek pressed to Eli's chest.

“Well for one, I think your brother may explode if we don't let him in soon. He's peeked in here four times now.” Four times since they both woke up anyway.

“I don't want to go out.” Thrawn said imperiously. “But I suppose he can come in.”

Thrass flung the door open and nearly sprinted over to the bed and climbing up beside them.

Eli was suddenly aware that except for a sheet and the person draped over him he was naked.

“What do you want?” Thrawn asked glumly. They sounded so _put out_ it made Eli laugh.

“I just wanted to see how my favorite twin and brother-in-law were.” Thrass said. “And to tell them there may be a feast and any other number of festivities waiting for them once they emerge.”

“You only have one twin that's how twins work.” Thrawn protested. “Of course I'm your favorite.”

“And if you want us to get up you'll have to find us clothes and then let us get dressed.”

“Oh you have clothes.” Thrass said. He hopped up, came around the other side of the bed, and pulled a large chest out from under it. As he did Eli heard something roll across the floor.

Thrass straightened up, holding last whip, the one Eli had kicked away. He raised an eyebrow.

“It's fine!” Eli protested, hugging Thrawn closer protectively. Thrawn had not moved when Thrass got up and so couldn't see what they were talking about.

“I'm sure you're right.” Thrass said. He tossed the whip over his shoulder towards the other half of the room- where it splashed into the tub of milk.

It was a _mess_ over there. Eli pitied whoever had to clean that up.

“Anyway,” Thrass said, as Thrawn finally deigned to turn their head to look at their brother. “I had to guess your sizes but there should be clothing in there to fit you both.”

Thrawn sighed. “I have to pick now don't I?” they said. “Since I'm not a Lindworm anymore.”

“You don't have to be anything you don't want.” Thrass said at the same time as Eli said, “No you don't!” Both had spoken in an identical fiercely protective tone.

Good, Eli thought, as Thrawn let out a strange hissing purr. That was definitely not a normal noise for someone shaped as Thrawn was...Eli resolved to worry about it later, and could see in his face that Thrass had made a similar decision.

“You're a Prince right?” Thrawn asked.

“Yes.” Thrass said.

“And Eli is too now?”

The question startled him. “I suppose I am now that we're married.” he said.

“I'll be a prince too then.” Thrawn said.

Thrass and Eli nodded.

“I'll go then so you two can get ready.” Thrass said. He grinned and winked at Eli. “Don't get distracted!”

Once he'd gone, Eli rolled them over so he was on top. Thrawn was adorably wide-eyed at the change in position, so Eli had to kiss them again.

He could have stayed there all day but he knew Thrass would be back eventually, so he pulled away and finally got out of bed and went to open the trunk. Thrass had apparently just thrown any sized thing he came across in there, but after a minute of digging Eli found a pair of pants that fit him and pulled those on.

“Um.”

Thrawn was sitting on the edge of the bed, but seemed flummoxed about how exactly they should stand up. Eli went to help them. Thrawn was wobbly but found their footing soon. Dressing was another adventure but at last they were both presentable, and made their way out of their bedroom hand in hand.

There was another wedding- this one inside and much grander- and another feast. The king and queen had hugged Eli tightly and thanked him repeatedly for saving Thrawn. Thrawn on the other hand was curious about everything. Eli and Thrass found themselves explaining everything from what pillows were to why they had to use forks. Needless to say, Eli had a great deal more fun at these celebrations than he had at the first go round.

Later that night they retired to a different, far cozier bedroom and had a wedding night more like what Eli had imagined. Though his imaginings had never given him such a lovely partner as Thrawn.

There is not much more to say. They lived happily ever after. And if Prince Thrawn had no head for politics, preferred their meat as rare as possible, and had a tendency to hiss at people who displeased them, then no one dared comment on it- not when the other princes were in earshot anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Thank you to belladeum for giving me this idea in the first place.


End file.
